Staring at Nothing
by DatGlowstickThoe
Summary: Blind!Loki (possibly AU?) Loki is and always has been blind. He will never see the sunset or the snow, or even his own reflection. Loki pretends nothing is wrong with him, though, and it pains his brother, Thor. Loki's 17th birthday is soon coming up. 17 years of blindness. But when Loki receives the best present ever, everything changes. (T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**_~AN~_**

_Hello, my beautiful readers! Some of you know me, some of you don't, that's okay. Just a heads up,you're going to want to read the A.N. on the beginnings of my chapters, they hold valuable info. SUCH AS! If you are NOT a first time reader of my work, and have read WiF (What is Freedom), I WILL be writing the sequel, I'm just a bit blocked on plot ideas right now, and my bestie (DatNatCatThoe) indirectly gave me an idea to make a... *drumroll* Blind!Loki (Possibly AU?) fanfic! I'm excited. I've been thinking about it all day. In said fic, obviously, Loki is blind. Yep. Feels. Loki is 16/17 (starting 16, 17 in later chapters) and Thor is 18 (Loki's birthday is before his.) Let's see, what else should you know? OH. I know nothing about how eyes work, so I'm improving this. Plus, it's Asgard, so I mean... maybe their eyes work differently...? Idk. There WILL be spelling and grammar mistakes, because my computer does not have auto correct. Do not point my mistakes (unless it's plot related) out to me. I know I suck at spelling/grammar-ing. OH. OH. I'm putting things like cars and tvs and iPods in Asgard. I know it's not accurate to the movies/comics/mythology. Live with it. *Loki voice* I do what I want. I think that's all! Any questions? PM me!_

_ReviewFavoriteFollowShare (RFFS) TahTahForNow (TTFN)_

_~DatGlowstickThoe_

* * *

_**We're blind to our blindness. We have very little idea of how little we know. We're not designed to know how little we know. ~Daniel Kahneman**_

Loki had always been blind. Not blind in loyalty, or blind in love. Blind in the sence that he could not and would never see anyhting. The beauty of the sunset with its many colours. The way the light shimmered off of the lake near our house. The fresh snow that blanketed the ground each winter. His own reflection. Loki would never be able to see any of these things, and it pained me.

I remember the days of our youth, when I hadn't fully comprehended Loki's disability. I would say, without thinking, things like, "Oh, brother! Isn't the sunset amazing tonight?" He would merely hang his head and remind me that he couldn't possibly know.

By the time I was ten and Loki was eight, I had finally learned to not let things slip up. I had gotten in the habbit of helping him do things, but I hadn't realized how assisting him too much hurt his ego until he'd pointed it out to me around his thirteenth year.

By the time I was sixteen and he was fourteen, we'd worked things out. It was the summer of that year when he'd taken it upon himself to learn to feel vibrations with his feet. He'd gotten the idea from some children's show we used to watch- I used to watch, and Loki would listen to- called The Last Air Bender. The character Toph had given him the idea and motivation. I remember him arguing that if Toph couldn't see, and could still fight and earthbend, then the least he could do was figure out when I was walking into the room.

When he was in his sixteenth year, he'd completely mastered the feeling of vibrations... Well, almost. He couldn't very well feel anything through his boots, and he wasn't going to walk around in public barefoot all the time, so he allowed me to assist him a bit outside of the house. But at home, when his shoes were kicked off, it was almost as if he could see you standing there. Still, it bugged me that he never looked at me, only in my direction. Even if his eyes 'looked' right into mine, it was almost as if he were looking past me.

I'd made the precaution of calling up Sif, the Warriors Three (as they were fond of calling themselves), and anyone else we associated with alot, to not bring up his blindness or help him unless he asked. Loki liked to pretend that nothing was wrong. He wouldn't even use a cane to guide him, nor owuld he allow me to hold onto his arm. It really got on his nerves when someone would say something. Anything from, "Woah, what's wrong with your eyes?" to "Anyone want to come watch a movie at the cinema?" He would never comment on it, but I would see him tense up.

It was right before his seventeenth birthday when everything changed. And that, I suppose, is where I will begin our story.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~AN~_**

_Okay. Just want to apologize. This isn't one of my better chapters... It's hard to begin a book/fic for me, first of all, and it's really hard for me to write Thor's POV. I'm just trying new things. Oh, and btw this chapter features AwufulParent!Odin and PossiblyABitTooSensitive?!Loki xD_

_RFFS TTFN_

_~DatGlowstickThoe_

* * *

We were all sitting around the dinner table, Mother, Father, Loki, and I. I was already on my second plate of food, but Loki just picked at his food. He never really ate much, hence why he was always so thin. However, I, as a warrior, needed the weight, and so I ate more than anyone... the exception being Volstagg, whose life revolved around food.

"So," Mother said suddenly, "Who wants to share about their day first?" She had tried to get us into the habit of talking about how our day went at dinner. We didn't like doing it, but we tolerated it.

When nobody volunteered, she just began sharing her day with us.

"Today, I went out and worked on the garden. The roses are blooming nicely this year," she commented. "And then I went out to the healer's unit and did my usual volunteer work... Loki?"

I heard him sigh from beside me. "Well, I slept until about noon, because Madam Vör said I've passed the week's lesson plan, and it's only Wednesday..." Madam Vör is his personal tutor, whom he needs, seeing as he is not only incredibly intelligent, but he has to learn differently because of his blindness. "So I just listened to music and read for the rest of the day."

"Loki, you've really got to stop learning faster than you're supposed to!" Mother said jokingly. "What about you, Thor?"

I finished swallowing the last of my food before begining in on the story of my day. "Finals are soon, so all the teachers are pushing us really hard. I have a mountain of homework and study guides. I don't know how they expect us to get it all done." I chuckled lightly. "Maybe Loki can help me with it!" I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up into a small smile.

"You know, Thor, once these finals are over, perhaps I'll take you to see that film you've been talking about seeing," Father suggested. "I would invite Loki to come along, but..."

Loki tensed up. I caught Mother kicking him under the table. Why did our father always have to comment things like this?

"No, no! It's fine, really!" Loki said, though I could hear the anger in his voice. He set his fork down and stood. "You know, I'm not really hungry. I'll just go back to my room and feel a book!" he spat in Father's direction before navigating the memorized path back to his room.

"I'll go after him," I sighed before excusing myself.

I knocked a few times on Loki's door, but he didn't respond, so I just opened the door. Per the usual upset Loki, he was sitting on his bed listening to music with his earbuds in. He didn't notice me until I sat on the bed next to him, the pressure on the surface alerting him to my presence. He paused his music.

"What?" he asked, venom in his tone.

"You know father didn't mean to offend you," I said, trying to ignore his tone. I knew he was just upset.

"He never means to..." Loki sighed. "He needs to learn to at least comment those things behind my back, so I don't have to hear them..."

"I agree that Father needs to hold his tounge sometimes," I admitted, "But don't be too upset with him. He's not as used to being around you as Mother and I are."

"Maybe he should change that," he said, then adding in a quiet mumble, "Not that I want to spend any extra time with him..."

"Loki, don't be like that."

"Whatever..."

It was a while of silence, neither of us having anything to say. I was searching for a subject change that would lighten the mood, and eventually came up with one.

"You're birthday's coming up," I commented.

"Yeah... and?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"And I still haven't gotten you anything," I answered. "I know it's not exactly subtle, but is there anything you want?"

He sighed and thought. It was only a few moments before he replied, "Books, iTunes.. the usual.." He shrugged.

"Alright. I'll get on that."

It was a bit more silence, but this time it was Loki who broke it.

"Didn't you say you had a mountain of homework?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said, remembering. "I suppose I should get working on it..." I hesitated. "Don't be too mad at Father, okay?" He simply nodded, then turned his music back on, and I took my leave.


End file.
